Tokito's fleeting depression
by the peach blossom
Summary: Tokito is depressed and Akira is being naughty. Rated M for a reason, don't like don't read.


Hello everybody! Before starting with the story, I have a few things to say. First, you have to know that English is not my first language, and as such there will be mistakes. If any of them shocks you too much, feel free to tell me. The second thing is about the pairing of this fic. I've come across Samurai deeper kyo recently, and I immediately fell in love with the pairing Akira/Tokito. But I was disappointed to find so little fan fictions about them, so I decided to write my own. The rating is M for a reason, so if you don't like it, don't read it – although I must warn you that I'm not an expert in those kinds of things. Well, that's all for now I think, so enjoy the reading.

_Tokito's fleeting depression_

Tokito was sitting under a big tree in her new garden. She didn't want to admit it, but she was a bit depressed. Yuan's family was nice and all, but she still felt a bit uneasy among them. She had never had a family, and it was difficult for her to integrate a group.

But maybe the true reason why she was so depressed and bored was him. He had been gone for three weeks now, and though she would die rather than admit it in front of him, she missed him a lot. He said he'd be back, but she was afraid he wouldn't. Although she kept repeating that she stuck with him only so she could beat him, deep inside she knew there was something else.

Of course, at first he had just been an annoying brat who just wouldn't die. Then he had been her sworn adversary after he defeated her, and she would never be at peace as long as she hadn't beaten him in return. But after living with him in the Mibu territory for some time, she had come to realize that the only reason she was so aggressive and mean to him was actually an unconscious denial. When had she begun to have feelings for him? She wasn't sure. Maybe during their fight, when he had taken her chin between his cold fingers and said it would be a pity to freeze such a cute face. Even though at that time he didn't know she was a girl. He had been the first to acknowledge her as a proper being, without a care for her blood and parents.

Tokito sighed deeply. Wasn't she pathetic, being so worked up over his absence? Besides, he probably didn't feel the same way. He was quite nice to her considering how she treated him, he teased her a lot too, but he probably didn't see her as anything more than a friend. It hurt a lot but she couldn't do much about it, could she? And she didn't deserve him to begin with.

There she was, lost in her depressing thoughts when a hand touched he shoulder. Surprised, she jumped with a scream, instinctively hitting the offender.

"Ow! Is that how you treat a friend you haven't seen in a long time?"

She froze, recognizing the small blond samurai in front of her, who was rubbing his abused cheek. She felt her face heat up.

"Akira! You're back!"

Her next reaction surprised even her. She threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. Then she realized what she was doing and quickly let go, returning to her previous sitting position and avoiding carefully to look at him.

"You missed me that much?" He teased, smirking.

"O… of course not! That didn't mean anything!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not… hey, wait a sec, you can't even see!"

"So my guess was right huh? You're so easy to read Tokito."

"You just came back and you're already pissing me off!" She growled. "Why don't you just leave again?"

"I'd rather not. I did miss you, surprisingly enough."

Tokito's blush deepened.

"Anna-san told me you have been depressed lately." He went on. "Is something wrong?"

"No. everything is fine."

"Liar. I sensed it when I came here. I can't see but you can't hide your feelings from me."

"It's not important."

"You're lying again. You can talk to me you know, that's what friends are here for."

Somehow, Tokito's heart ached at that. Friends huh. Nothing more.

"You okay?" Akira asked, worried, as he felt the brief change in her feelings.

"Yeah. I told you, nothing's wrong with me. Why do you even care anyway?"

He sighed. Then, at her great surprise, he took her hand in his cold ones.

"Idiot, of course I'd worry about you. You're such a stubborn girl, with a bad temper and a foul mouth, but you're also quite fragile inside. Don't deny, everyone knows it. You don't have to act tough all the time, especially if you're feeling down."

Tokito lowered her eyes. His hands around hers felt very nice. But if she told him her real problem, wouldn't he laugh? She was so ridiculous after all. There was no way he'd be interested in such a silly immature little girl who always bad-mouthed him. He seemed to feel her hand shaking, for he tightened his grip.

"Come on, you don't trust me?" He said.

"That's… that's not the problem. Besides it's… it's just plain stupid."

"It can't be stupid if it's affecting you like this."

She bit her lower lip. Why was he insisting? Just thinking about it was unpleasant. Then she froze as he raised a hand and put it on her heart.

"Your heart is racing." He commented. "And it seems you're hurting there. It's not your health is it? Akari gave you the antidote for the death disease."

"My… health is perfect." She said, her cheeks hot and red. "More importantly… where do you think you're touching pervert?!"

He smirked but didn't take his hand off.

"You sound a bit more like yourself." He said. "Does it bother you to have my hand there? I'm not doing anything you know."

"You… you can't touch a woman's chest like this! It's completely improper!"

"It's racing even faster." He commented, looking interested and completely ignoring her. "Could it be you're embarrassed?"

"Of course I am! Who wouldn't be if someone was molesting them?!"

"Such a big word. If I was 'molesting you' as you put it, I would be doing something like that."

To illustrate his words, his hands slid down around her breast to cup it. She jumped with a high pitched scream and slapped him. Or at least she tried, because he easily caught her hand. He then took hold of both of her wrists and held them above her head. He then bent down towards her, their faces being at mere inches from each other. Tokito's blush was now spreading on her neck.

"Wha… what the hell are you doing?!" She screamed, completely panicked.

"Shh, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's not the problem… hey! Where do you think you're touching?!"

Akira's free hand had gone back to her chest and was now drawing circles on her breast, slowly, as if to test the texture. He seemed quite concentrated, ignoring her screams of protest. Tokito felt a hot liquid gather in her stomach and butterflies dancing down there. What the hell was he doing? It was so very wrong! But, it kind of felt nice too… no, what was she thinking?!

"Let go of me, Akira! Let go of me!" She ordered, struggling.

Damn, his body strength seemed to have increased in three weeks. Breaking his hold was impossible. His hand went down to settle on her hip, still moving in circular motions.

"Please Akira! Stop!"

He did stop. Not because of her words though.

"Tokito… you're crying?"

"No I'm not!"

But although she denied it, the hot tears rolling down her cheeks couldn't be missed. And Akira being blind made it even easier to detect. He put his previously wandering hand on her shoulder and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"Don't cry Tokito." He said softly. "I don't want you to cry."

"Why… why were you…"

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't stop once I had started. It's hard you know? I've been holding back for so long after all."

She widened. What the hell was he saying now?

"It's difficult for me," he went on "because I can't tell what you're thinking at all. You're always angry at me and I don't know what I did wrong. I thought it'd be fine to be just your friend, but even that is hard because you seem to reject it. Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Wait a sec. What… what are you talking about?" She stuttered, completely stunned.

"You know, you're the first and last thing I saw in a long time. When I first could see you, fully, even though I didn't know you were a girl, I thought you were beautiful. Even anger suits you. You always look so strong, but you're so fragile inside. It makes me want to protect you from everything. I can't see you with my true eyes, but it's easy to picture you in my mind's eyes. And since I'm blind, I'm even more aware of your presence. You're a very addicting person you know? I like your warmth, your foul mouth and your bad temper. I also like the fragility of your soul, and everything about you. You're such a passionate person, and you make me feel possessive. But you're always rejecting my presence and my caring. What should I do to make you accept me?"

"Wait, you… you…" Breathing was suddenly becoming very difficult. What the hell? What the hell was that about.

"Tokito, sorry if it's a bother for you but…somehow, I love you. A lot."

She completely stopped breathing. What had he just said? Had she heard right or was she just having auditory hallucinations?

"Ah, wait, I know!" She breathed with a cracked smile. "It's a dream right? I'm going to wake up and he won't be there and he'll never have said that! It just has to be a dream. He'd never say that, right? Not to me right?"

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked.

"Well, it's obvious! You're not very smart for a dream version of him. There's no way he could love someone like me!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm a stupid, immature and bad-tempered girl. And I'm always mean to him. So of course he wouldn't love me. That's just another fantasy of mine. I should stop taking my desires for realities."

"Does that mean you love me too?"

"Of course duh! You're really clueless you know."

"You mean that? Really?"

"Yeah, and he'd better hurry back if he doesn't want me to brood over his absence any longer. I mean, what's taking him so long?"

Her ranting was interrupted by a pair of warm lips crashing on hers. She blinked, taken aback, and was completely at a loss as to what she should do. While her brain was fuming trying to provide her with a solution, her body responded on its own. She opened her mouth to give him a better access, and shivered when he ran his tongue over her teeth. His lips were so soft, so good to the taste. Then he came to tease her tongue and coaxed it into joining his. Tokito's face was all flushed, her body trembling. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, bringing him as close as possible. He tasted so good she never wanted to let go.

But eventually she had to, because both were out of breath. They parted reluctantly, breathing heavily. His fingers caressed her cheek softly, their cold touch making her shiver. He ran his lips along the corner of her neck, nipping slightly at the skin and placing small kisses there and there. Her hand found its way in his hair, grasping it for support. Akira's own hands were now exploring her body, starting with the chest. This time she didn't protest, feeling very weak as he roamed his hands on her breasts, caressing them through the fabric of her clothes. A small moan left her lips, and she was reduced to panting.

One of his hands went down to her thigh, stroking the white and soft flesh in circular motions. Tokito shivered as he traced a trail with his finger down to her ankle, before going all the way back again. His hand slipped around her waist, brushing her bottom, to settle under her thigh, lifting slightly her leg. He returned to her mouth, kissing her both fervently and tenderly, the silence only broken by their panting breathes and her soft moans.

Then the hand that had been dedicating itself to her breasts began to untie her obi. She jumped slightly in reaction, and he soothed her by kissing her again. Soon her top came open, and he removed the bandages holding her breasts, exposing her bare flesh to the wind. She shivered as his fingers brushed over her skin before tracing the outline of her right breast. His thumb brushed over the top of her nipple, and she let out a small cry. It felt very new, and so very good. Her whole body was trembling in… excitation? Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly for support as he continued to play with her breasts, his other hand still running along her thigh.

Then he lowered his head on her chest, his lips kissing the skin very softly. Her body shook violently as he went nearer and nearer to her left breast before finally reaching it. Her hands went to his hair and tangled into it firmly, pressing him as close as possible as he traced the outline of her nipple, teasing her. She growled to show her annoyance and tugged at his hair sharply. He chuckled against her skin, making her shiver, and finally fulfilled her wish.

When his mouth closed around her nipple, Tokito shuddered violently and let out a moan. Then he began to suck on it lightly at first, then harder and harder. Tokito didn't even have the breath needed to make any sound, panting breathlessly as he ravished her breast. Her hands in his hair were so tightly clenched that the knuckles were white. She didn't want it to stop by the gods. It was too good to be true. If this was really a dream, she prayed it never ended.

Then his other hand left her thigh to creep higher. Tokito let out a small startled cry as she felt something touching her at her most intimate place. It didn't stay long, going instead to the hem of her shorts and grabbing it before pulling them down. While doing so he switched breasts, his mouth going to play with the right one while his free hand went to the left one. Then he cupped up trough her underwear and she wriggled, closing her legs around his hand in reaction. Her face was flushed and he breathes very short and ragged.

He drew lazy circles on her lower parts, feeling the increasing wetness. He growled his approval against her breast, which earned him a shudder from Tokito. He was going to remove her last article of clothing when she realized though the fog of her mind that she was almost naked and he entirely dressed. Frowning, she tugged at the edges of his haori. He seemed to understand what she wanted for he stopped in his ministrations to let her remove his own sash and discard his top.

Tokito's eyes gleamed at the sight of his torso, covered in scars, those scars he had gained while trying to become stronger and stronger. She hesitantly put her hand on his skin, shivering at its coldness. It was as if ice was flowing through his veins instead of blood. She let he hands run over his skin, tracing some scars, following the outlines of his muscles. He had a well-toned body, as expected. He growled lowly against her breast as she played with his skin.

He then returned to her body and this time removed her underwear. Tokito gasped at the contact of the cold air on her most intimate place. She jumped a bit as Akira's cold fingers caressed her down there, sending a bolt of electricity through her body. Again, de drew slow circles, teasing her, making her squirm and squeal, then inserted one finger in her. She arched her back briefly, unused to this kind of intrusion. It felt weird and wrong, but it also felt so good. She was growing restless as she felt that something she couldn't name was coming.

He added a second finger and began to pump slowly in and out, rewarded by her soft moans and pants. Her whole body was on fire, the heat in her stomach increasing drastically. The way he played with her lower parts made her shake with a burning desire, something completely new to her that was also a bit frightening. But she trusted him, and she didn't want this incredible feeling to stop. She was so close, so close to… to what? She didn't know exactly. But she knew it would be worth it.

Sensing that she was close to release, Akira decided to be generous and added a third finger. He then quickened the pace of the thrust, Tokito's tight walls clamping harder and harder on his digits. All Tokito could do now was pant breathlessly as she clutched his shoulders, her nails breaking the skin and making him bleed a little. She felt it growing closer and closer, until it finally exploded.

Tokito cried out as she came, her juices coating Akira's hand. Her whole body was shaking violently and she was panting hard, trying to catch her breath. God, it was incredible, she had never felt anything similar before. This was truly… extraordinary. Under her hands she felt Akira's shoulders tremble, and understood that although he had exclusively worked on her body, it also had effects on him. Being blind prevented him from seeing directly the results of what he did to her, but thanks to that, every tiny sensation was increased by ten folds. This experience had been intensive for both parts, though not in the same way.

Akira then decided that there had been enough foreplay. He removed the rest of his clothes with some help from the eager Tokito, who gasped and blushed at the sight of him. Well, he really was horny, wasn't he? But seriously, would it even fit in her? Because it sure didn't look like it.

He lowered her on a lying position and positioned himself over her to penetrate her. Tokito swallowed hard, suddenly very nervous. Sensing her discomfort, he kissed her neck and lips, soothing her. He slowly inserted the tip of his shaft, pushing forward very carefully, watching out for every sign of pain or discomfort from Tokito.

It sure felt… huge. Tokito was amazed it managed to enter. She could feel it, filling her completely, stretching her tight channel. It was both weird and exciting. Then he stopped, having reached her virginal barrier. She chewed on her lips. She had heard that the first time hurt, although they said it depended of the women. Well, she hoped her pain wouldn't last long.

"You're… alright?" Akira whispered, panting.

"Yeah" she answered with a small smile, although she knew he couldn't see it. "Just… do it slowly okay?"

He nodded and sealed her lips with his own while breaking her barrier in one swift move to make it as quick and painless as possible. She tensed at once, pain creeping in her lower parts. His hands caressed her body and he whispered sweet nothings in her ear to soothe her. She gradually accommodated herself to his size, her channel stretching to its limits. Her breathe was ragged and short. The pain faded away, and was eventually replaced by a new feeling of completeness. Somehow, it did feel quite good, very good in fact. She moved experimentally and Akira hissed, her muscles clamping down on him tightly.

"Can I?" He asked in a breathe. "I can't… hold back much longer."

"Go ahead." She whispered in response, closing her eyes to savor this incredible feeling.

He then began to move, removing himself almost completely, leaving only the tip inside. He thrust back in swiftly, which earned him a moan from Tokito. He set up an irregular pace, alternating quick and slow thrusts. Tokito was growing restless, trying to match his moves, and discontent with his teasing. She expressed it by biting his shoulder with a low growl. He chuckled at her actions, and conceded to her request.

His pace quickened and Tokito cried out as he hit a particular spot deep inside her. She moved her hips in time with his, and theirs bodies seemed to become one as they danced together. The heat was once again gathering in Tokito's stomach, at an incredible speed. A knot formed in her lower regions, that kept tightening each time her walls clamped down on him. Then she felt it coming, and her orgasm crashed down on hr body, making her cry out his name in the midst of her passion.

He continued to thrust, quickening even more, and she felt a new release coming. This time he was reaching his limit too, and they came together, crying out each other's names. He collapsed soon after, supporting his body with his elbows to avoid crashing on her, his hot seed filling her completely, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. He slid out of her tight channel and feel besides her. He then gathered her in his arms, kissing her forehead, then her lips. She sighed in contentment.

"It's not a dream right?" She whispered, putting a hand on his chest.

"No, it's plain reality." He answered with a slight smile. "I hope you found it as good as a dream though."

"Are you kidding me? This is way better than any fantasy I may have."

"Shall we move from this spot? Anna-san or someone else could see us."

"I don't care, I'm too tired to move and this place is comfortable. By the way, don't you ever make me wait so long okay?"

He chuckled. "Alright, next time I'll take you with me."

"You better" She muttered, half-asleep. "Else I'll hunt you down and kick your ass."

His quiet laughter made his chest vibrate. He kissed her again with tenderness and let sleep claim his exhausted body.

The end

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
